


Late Again

by silencedancer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: sailormoonland, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi is late to a meeting with Ami and Rei. While running to meet them, she thinks about the two other Sailor Soldiers. Takes place before Sailor Jupiter appears in the first season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a weekly writing challenge for sailormoonland @ LJ. The challenge was to write a ficlet about three of the Sailor Soldiers using a point of view other than third person. The word limit was 100 - 300 words.

I'm running toward the shrine, hoping that I'm not late. I'm probably late, but maybe Rei won't yell at me this time. After all, I only just forgot my watch at home and maybe got distracted by the cute guy at the arcade that had a clock…but never mind, Rei will accept my excuse…maybe. I know that Ami won't throw a fit like Rei does. Ami's a very quiet and peaceful girl. I wonder how she manages to put up with both Rei and I. After all, I'm not all that smart and she's brilliant and I wouldn't understand why she would hang out with me. Also, I'm still not sure why Rei puts up with me either, especially since we argue all the time. But I still think both of them are more wonderful people than I.

Oh, I'm here at the shrine. Time to brace myself for another reaming out by Rei.


End file.
